


Three is... Actually a Good Time

by DragonoftheMidwest



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Casual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, okay there's a bit of plot, that awkward moment when you discover that you're eskimo siblings with your boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: It's Cullen's nameday and some friends are back at Skyhold to help celebrate. A tipsy confession from his beloved Inquisitor leads to an unforgettable night.Set pre-Trespasser, but Corypheus is dead as a doornail.





	Three is... Actually a Good Time

“Felicity, I really do have a lot of work to get done.” Cullen stubbornly would not look at Felicity and it was growing more irritating with each excuse he gave her. 

“Damn it, Cullen. Today is your name day and I will not let you spend the rest of it working!” She growled. 

“These reports will not wait simply because it’s my name day.” His golden eyes finally darted up to look at her and he sighed. “Love, I appreciate what you’re trying to do-”

“When was the last time you had the night off?” She asked, cutting him off.

Cullen looked down suddenly, and Felicity knew she would not like the answer. He mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“The night we celebrated our victory against Corypheus.” He refused to look back up.

“Cullen, that was  _ months _ ago.” Felicity strode to the desk and pulled the report he was reading out of his hands. “Working yourself to death like this is unacceptable.”

“I need to make sure we’re taking care of the remainder of the Red Templars and Venatori.” He reached for the report, but Felicity danced away. 

“Cullen, don’t make me order you to take the night off.” She restrained herself from flinching at the harsh tone of her voice. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would, and you know I would have full support of Josephine and Leliana.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes at her, determining just how serious she was, before he sighed. “Fine, you win. Give me a moment to get out of my armor?”

Felicity grinned at him. “Of course.” 

Cullen huffed and climbed the ladder to his loft while Felicity put the report back on his desk and waited patiently for him. When he dropped back down, he was dressed in a red tunic and soft cloth breeches. He didn’t have his sword on him, but Felicity knew him well enough to guess he had at least two knives hidden on him. 

Felicity smiled and stepped up close to him, putting her arms around his neck before stretching on her toes to kiss him. She could feel him start to melt into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her close to deepen it, and pulled back. “Come on, everybody is waiting on us.” She took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the door. 

“Everybody?” Cullen asked, nerves in her voice.

“Josie wanted to throw this huge lavish party and invite dignitaries and nobles. I talked her down to a small intimate gathering of friends and anybody else was welcome to send letters with well wishes if they so desired.” Felicity looked back to see the look of relief on his face. 

“I love you.” He smiled at her as she dragged him to the tavern, wincing slightly as everybody in the bar cheered at their entrance. 

“Sparkler, you owe me fifty silvers!”  Varric called at Dorian from across the room. Dorian.

“You specifically said that they must be  _ disheveled! _ ” Dorian argued. “Late, but obviously not ravished, is worth twenty-five at best.” 

Felicity’s face bloomed into a deep blush and she could hear Cullen stammering behind her. 

“Thanks, guys, really.” 

“They were going to have that kid that reads minds announce who won by telling them what you were up to.” A blonde woman sitting on the table next to where Varric was shuffling a deck of cards was nudging Varric in the side with her boot. “I swear you can’t keep this one from betting on something for more than an hour.” 

“Athena! I didn’t know you were coming!” Felicity let go of Cullen’s hand and went to embrace the Champion. 

“I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see my favorite Chantry boy get plastered.” Athena winked at her. 

“I  _ don’t  _ get plastered.” Cullen cleared his throat. 

“Of course you don’t, Curly. You just lose all of your clothes when playing Wicked Grace.” Varric chimed in. 

“You convinced Cullen to play Maker’s Grace and didn’t invite me? Varric, I’m hurt.” Hawke clutched at an invisible wound over her heart.

“To be fair, we weren’t playing Maker’s Grace, poor Cullen is just really bad at cards and ran out of money to bet.” Felicity reassured her. 

“Maker’s Grace?” Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s Wicked Grace, but every time you lose a hand, you lose a piece of clothing. It’s called that because by the end, you’re just how the Maker brought you into the world.” Hawke explained.

“Well Cullen isn’t allowed to lose his clothes this evening. I spent enough time trying to hunt them down after  _ somebody _ hid everything last time.” Felicity glared at Varric.

“Unfortunate. It was such a glorious view, seeing our dear Commander streaking across the grounds.” Dorian winked at Cullen, who was turning red at the discussion.

“I’m going to go get a drink. Does anybody else need one?” Cullen asked loudly, cutting off the rest of the conversation. Everybody started cheering and Cullen furrowed his brow, thinking of how he was going to get all of the drinks to the tables when Cabot arrived, carrying a tray laden with bottles. 

“I know what you all like at this point, so I’ve got it ready for you.” Cabot set the tray down and let everybody grab their drinks. Cullen took an ale for himself and started drinking, obviously wanting to avoid further conversation about his last evening drinking with the Inner Circle. 

“Curly, are you in this round?” Varric had started dealing the cards. “I promise we’ll only let you bet money this time.” 

Cullen sighed, “I’ll join,” He pulled up a seat next to Felicity, who had Hawke on the other side. 

The first few rounds went smoothly, with the group throwing casual banter back and forth. The drinks were flowing more freely this time around, and Felicity could soon feel the effects of her own alcohol. She was humming a Dalish drinking song slightly off-key and giggled when Hawke elbowed her gently in the side to stop her. “Jerk,” Felicity grumbled lowly as she leaned on Cullen’s shoulder. Cullen was focused on the game in front of him, and Felicity was content to sit against him and watch her friends finally relax and enjoy themselves. 

Which meant she didn’t miss the slightly heated glance Hawke sent their direction.

Felicity blushed, and shifted in her seat, wanting to make sure she read Hawke’s look correctly. When Hawke shifted her eyes into another sideways glance with her bottom lip between her teeth, Felicity knew she was right. She traced a circular pattern into Cullen’s bicep as she leaned close.

“Love, I have something I need to tell you.” She whispered to him.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Cullen asked, kissing her temple. Felicity made a point of ignoring the faces Dorian and Bull were making at the sweet gesture.

Felicity worried at her lip, trying to get her wording right. She turned her head away from Bull and Dorian, knowing they could both lip-read. “Before you and I got together, I slept with Hawke.”  

“You did, did you?” There was a note of amusement in his voice. “And why are you bringing this up now?” Cullen lowered his voice. 

“She’s giving us that look.” Felicity told him.

“What look is she giving us?” He prodded, a teasing note in his voice.

“Like she wants to pounce on us.” 

“And that would be a bad thing?” 

“You don’t think that would be awkward? I mean, I’m all for somebody joining us, but somebody I slept with before you?” 

“I have something to tell you as well, that might make it better.” Cullen whispered as he folded his hand for the round.

“What’s that?” 

“I’ve slept with Hawke, too.” 

“Oh.” Felicity said, and suddenly her mind was flooded with images of Cullen and Hawke, both with their golden hair and sculpted muscles, tangled in a naked embrace. She could feel her face heat up, and knew there was no hiding her blush from anybody. “ _ Oh.”  _

“If I’m being completely honest, I like the idea.” Cullen leaned close and purred in her ear. “What do you think, love?” 

“I-” Felicity tried to stop her heart from leaping out of her throat. No longer trusting her voice, she nodded. 

Cullen chuckled warmly, “Why don’t you invite her to join us tonight?” He kissed her cheek, a chaste gesture considering what he was asking her to do. 

Felicity nodded, and tried to think of a way to subtly invite Hawke back to her bedroom with Cullen. Smiling, she cleared her throat as she leaned towards Hawke. “Athena, Dagna has been working on this enchantment for my daggers that I’ve been wanting to show you. Would you care to take a look and give me your thoughts?” 

Hawke considered her for a moment with one eyebrow slightly raised. Smiling, she nodded. “Of course, Felicity, lead the way.” 

Felicity stood, using Cullen’s shoulder to steady herself as she swayed until she felt Athena put her arm around her shoulders. The women left the tavern and slowly made their way up to her chambers, giggling the entire way. After they had finally stumbled up the stairs to Felicity’s chamber, Athena guided them to her desk and pushed Felicity onto it.  Strong fingers tangled in Felicity’s short red hair and pulled her face down for a sloppy kiss that tasted of ale and wine. Felicity pulled away momentarily, “Cullen wants you to join us.” 

“Thank the Maker, otherwise that would have been incredibly awkward to explain.” Athena breathed. 

Felicity smiled before pulling Athena back and teasing open her mouth. Confident hands worked her tunic off while she began undoing the laces. 

“ _ Maker’s breath. _ ” Cullen’s groan startled them out of their kiss. He was leaning against the stair rail for support with a hungry look in his golden eyes. “You couldn’t have waited for me?” 

“Can you blame me, Cullen?” Athena asked before kissing a trail down Felicity’s throat. Felicity reached behind her to undo the knot that held her breast band up, and the cloth dropped to the floor between the two women. All three of them groaned when Athena moved further down and took one of Felicity’s rosy nipples into her mouth.

“ _ Vhenan, _ come here.” Felicity crooked her fingers at Cullen, enticing him forward from the stairs.  Athena moved over to give him room on the other side of Felicity as she continued to kiss and suck at her skin. Felicity pulled Cullen close for a kiss, smiling against his lips when he sighed. Her nimble fingers danced down his torso, slipping up under the hem of his shirt and lifting it and removing it completely after a reluctant parting of their lips. Rather than returning to her mouth, Cullen started kissing down her throat and was making his way to her other nipple. Felicity stopped him with a hand in his hair, gripping him at the roots and angling his head up. The soft moan out of his mouth got Hawke to stop her attentions and look curiously at Felicity. “We should move this to the bed. My desk isn’t the sturdiest one in Skyhold.” 

Cullen and Hawke both chuckled, stepping back together to let her get off the desk. Her lovers took the opportunity to kiss each other. Felicity let Hawke walk Cullen backwards to the bed and push him down onto the mattress. They rushed to finish removing their clothes until all three of them were bare to each other. Cullen continued to let himself be moved by Athena, and ended up laying on his back with his torso propped up on pillows. Athena left him on the bed and reached for Felicity. 

Felicity stepped up to Athena, letting the woman pull her into her arms and stretched onto her toes to kiss her. Felicity took over the kiss, easing Athena to sit down on the edge of the bed. Felicity kneeled down between her thighs and began kissing a trail down her body, pausing to take a dark nipple into her mouth to give a teasing suck. She watched Hawke’s blue eyes as she trailed down her body further, leaving a trail of pink bite marks. Athena’s hips bucked when Felicity licked at the juncture between her thigh and pelvis, before pressing a deep kiss to her center. The groans of both of her lovers made her smile before she pressed her tongue against Athena’s bundle of nerves. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Cullen move from his reclining position at the head of the bed to kneeling by Hawke. Wordlessly, Hawke turned her head and began kissing and licking up and down his shaft before taking him fully into her mouth with a moan. 

Knowing that Cullen was being taken care of by Athena allowed Felicity to focus fully on her pleasure. She drew her tongue in curling patterns up and down her lips and around her clit before sucking it gently between her lips. Slowly, she eased her fingers into the tight channel and sought out the rough patch of flesh towards the fault. She watched Athena lose control of her movements as she spiraled towards her peak. Finally, Athena pulled off of Cullen’s cock and keened, her thighs tightening in a vice around Felicity’s head. Felicity continued to suck and lick at her folds, working her through her orgasm until she collapsed backwards onto the mattress. 

Cullen took the opportunity to help Felicity get onto the bed. He lay back against the pillows and was insistently pulling her by her hips up towards him. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle as she tried not to knee him in the face as she settled over him. 

“Felicity, do you have any slick?” Athena asked her as Cullen lifted his head to lick a broad stripe up through her folds. 

“In the table next to the bed.” Felicity managed to get out before Cullen reached up to grip her hips and pull her down onto his face. She could feel him hum as his lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked at it. Felicity leaned forward to grip the headboard of her bed for support as pleasure sang through her veins. Cullen continued to trace languid shapes into her core. The buildup was slow, but came to a screeching halt as Cullen jerked underneath her. She quickly lifted off of him, “What’s wrong?” She asked, looking behind her to see Athena kneeling between Cullen’s legs with a finger teasing his entrance.

“Is this not okay? I can stop.” Athena offered. 

“I’ve never.” Felicity looked down to see that Cullen seemed to be mentally debating something in his head. “I’d- I’d like to try, though.” 

“I’ll start slow, and you can tell me to stop at any time.”  Athena offered.

Cullen nodded, and then added “Okay,” in affirmation, as if he were not sure whether Athena could see his head or not. Felicity looked between where Athena was slowly teasing Cullen’s entrance with one finger and back to Cullen’s face. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow and it was obvious that he was trying to relax and get used to the new sensation.  Felicity heard Athena murmur something before Cullen’s eyes shot wide open and a broken moan escaped him. He reached for her hips once again, and started to protest when she completely lift off of him, until she turned and settled so her face was hovering over his cock and her cunt was in his face once again. Felicity moaned as Cullen began to devour her again, seemingly determined to make her finish before he did. 

Felicity shot a wicked grin at Athena before lowering her mouth to kiss at Cullen’s base and placing a sloppy kiss to the base of his cock. She followed a trail of liquid that was weeping from his tip with her tongue, licking it up as she went. Cullen was moaning into her, and she could feel him losing his coordination as he was getting close to his climax. Felicity redoubled her efforts, taking him wholly into her mouth and bobbing her head. Cullen gripped her thighs with bruising force and bucked up into her mouth as he spilled down her throat. His fingers clumsily pushed into her, massaging that sweet spot inside her until she toppled over the edge after him. 

Felicity pulled herself from off of Cullen and helped Athena wipe him down with wet cloths. His body was completely limp, and he watched them with eyes that were only half open. His gaze was unfocused and Felicity couldn’t help but return his dopey smile when he managed to focus on her. She and Athena wiped each other down quickly before they both climbed into bed on either side of him, pulling up the blankets to cover them all. “Feel good?” Felicity asked Cullen.

“Mmmm.” Cullen looked over at her, “I haven’t ever climaxed so hard. Everything feels fuzzy.”

“So you’re saying we should try that again?” Felicity asked, giggling when Cullen’s eyes widened. “No need to decide tonight, love. Get some rest, you deserve it.” She leaned over and kissed him. 

“‘Night.” He mumbled against her lips as his eyes drifted shut. 

“I’m glad he enjoyed it.” Athena smiled at her from across Cullen. “Sleep well, Felicity.”

“Good night, Athena.”

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity woke when the soft light of the rising sun illuminated her quarters through the stained glass windows. She was on her side with Cullen curled up against her. Slowly, she raised her head to peek over him, only to see that Athena was gone. Her movements weren’t careful enough, because Cullen stirred and squinted his eyes at her in the morning light. “‘S wron’?” He slurred sleepily. 

“Athena’s left already.” Felicity leaned back on her elbows when something caught her eye on her nightstand. Reaching over, she snatched a folded up piece of parchment. And read Athena’s elegant handwriting. 

_ Good morning you two! Varric wanted to get an early start and I couldn’t stand to wake you. I had a wonderful evening and hope you did too. We should definitely do it again next time you’re in Kirkwall.  _

 

_ Love, _

__ A. H. _ _

 

Felicity smiled as Cullen propped his chin on her shoulder to read the note too, snorting. “She hopes we did too. As if she couldn’t tell.”

“I’m glad you had a good time last night.” Felicity turned to press a kiss to his stubbled cheek. 

“I certainly did.” Cullen kissed a trail down her neck, causing her to shiver as his calloused hands dragged up her sides. “In fact, I think I want to spend the rest of the day getting you to feel just as good.” He growled before he pulled her back down into the bed. 


End file.
